Kong's donuts shop (The first part)
by lovebana
Summary: One day, Ash's henchmen, Kong declared suddenly. "Guess what, I have a dream to have a donuts shop!" …


One day,There are some boys in the appartement which Ash and Eiji are living. They are Ash's is one of Ash's henchmen as well. He declared suddenly."Guess what, I have a dream to have a donuts shop!"

Alex and Bones laughed and bantered him."Hey, Kong! You've got to be kidding! That's impossible. If you have your donuts shop, you might eat all them!"

Kong replied seriously."I've alredy decided the shop's name 's "Kong's donuts shop."

Eiji only said cheerfully."Kong! You have a great dream! It's wonderful! You likes desserts. so I think you"ll be succesful. I hope you can accomplish your dream!"

"Thanks,Eiji! he,he!" Kong smiled happily because he was cheered up by Eiji. He looked like he had confidence.

"…" Ash kept quiet and was looking at them. He noticed it's the first time his henchman talk about his dream. It could be effective.

"What is your shop like?" Eiji asked cheerfully.

"Humm・・・I'll become a chief or in charge at my shop and I'll make Bones to become a salesperson or waiter."

"Why do you have to be a chief and I become a salesperson or waiter? That's strange! "

Bones complained to Kong. He disagreed with Kong rejected Bones's complain.

"I'll make Alex to be in charge of ingredients and donuts." Kong said without hesitation.

"Oh my! I don't wanna do it!" Alex said distastefully.

"You can drive very well, I have a good idea！ I"ll paint your car "Kong's donuts shop." kong suggested.

"Are you kidding? I don't understand. Why do you paint the stupid advertising "Kongs donuts shop" on my cool car?" Alex applied strongly.

Kong ignored him on purpose. "I'm afraid we don't have enough advertising. I'm gonna run a newspaper advertising through Max. Then, I wanna taken some photographs of my shop by Ibe-san and Eiji."

"I'll take them seriously!" Eiji replied excitedly.

"C'mon. I think Kong won't be able to manage his finances. Can you do it?" Alex said and looked him dubiously.

Kong looked confused because he realized for the first time about money. He blinked his eyes and replied."I can't mange my finances so I need my boss's help…. "

Alex broke into a sweat when he heard Kong's blinking remark. "Hey, Kong! Are you gonna make our boss manage the finances? You're contemptible a person!" Alex glanced at Ash anxiously.

Ash said nothing and just listening as though enthralled. Kong understood that Ash wasn't angry that's why he became rude.

"Actually, I want to have a request from the boss another things…I want the boss to be a model of advertising for my shop! He is good-looking guy and so He'll be able to become the best image character for my shop! I'm sure we can be successful."

"Huh? What did you say?" Ash send a bewildered look at him.

"Stop being such a goose, Kong!" Alex felt nervous and worried about Ash.

"HAHAHA…Kong,That's sounds good! I liked it. Ash, You must become an image character for Kong!" Eiji smiled and replied happily.

A bright smiley face eased the tense atmosphere of them. Ash laughed softly.

"I'm sure that ad will be worth it. By the way, What are you going to do in your shop, Kong?" Ash asked Kong.

"I'm gonna take samples of donuts every day." Kong said without hesitation.

"Oh man! Unbelievable! You just eat!" "Your job is too easy!" All of the henchman protest to Kong.

"Who will make the donuts, Kong?" Eiji asked Kong.

"Of course…You, Eiji!" Kong stabbed a full-fleshed finger toward Eiji.

"Oh…" Eiji stared in wonder.

"What? Are you serious? I'd never made donuts! Well…What should I do?"

Eiji began to think sincerely. Ash looked at Eiji and laughed because Eiji is thinking about kong's dream earnestly .

"You can cook very well. Why don't you use your favorite "Tofu", Eiji?" Ash bantered him.

"Wow, Tofu would be good! It's healthy! Then, I'll check the recipes…" Eiji didn't notice Ash's bantering and mumbling.

"Yes, Yes! Eiji, You should make donuts! " Kong said to Eiji excitedly. Donuts are the only thing on his mind.

"HAHA… I'm scared of your eyes. All right, Kong. I'll do it." Eiji agreed with him.

Then, Eiji ended up making models of donuts for Kong.

continue


End file.
